Slime
:'' This article is about the monster. For the family, see Slime family The '''Slime' is a recurring enemy in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the very first game, Slimes have since become the series' mascot due to their popularity and iconic qualities. The basic slime has been in every Dragon Quest/Dragon Warrior game to date. Characteristics The basic Slime is known for its onion/droplet shape, round eyes, and goofy, toothless smile, the former two traits having become the ones shared amongst nearly all other Slimes. They are typically the weakest enemies in every game, having no abilities and being easily disposed of, and likely the first monster the player ever encounters in a battle. However, starting with Dragon Quest IV, there will occasionally be stronger Slimes that can call on others of their kind; they may form a King Slime when eight gather and starting in Dragon Quest IX three slimes may join to form the Slime Stack. In the DS remake of Dragon Quest IV, these Slimes appear under slimification in 'The Big Book of Beasts'. In some games, slimes can be domesticated into pets and others have gained the ability to speak to humans in their own tongue. In Dragon Quest IX, all slimes have a certain verbal tic, goo, which can replace words like good, ''and ''slime ''can replace time. The basic Slime gives 1 Experience Point and 1 Gold Coin. Appearances Dragon Quest Slimes make their debut as one of the first enemies the player is likely to encounter alongside Red Slimes and Drackies. ''Dragon Quest II ''Dragon Quest III ''Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V ''Dragon Quest VI ''Dragon Quest VII The slime can be found in the Rexwood region in the past, the Colorstone Mine in the past and present, Rexwood Tower, and the Krage region in Disc 2. The slime has the rare chance of dropping a Slime Heart, allowing one party member to become a slime when it is taken to the Temple of Dharma. The SlimeLv8 can be found in the Mountain Tower in the past both before and during the flood and also in the present and Mount Probina in the past. Dragon Quest VIII The slime is the first enemy you encounter after a brief cutscene with Yangus and Kind Trode looking for Princess Medea. ''Dragon Quest IX There are three type of slimes, but all share the same bestiary entry and item drops. The ones near Alltrades Abbey will call in reinforcements and attempt to form a Slime stack; likewise those near Bloomingdale will attempt to form a King slime. Basic, no reinforcements Can call up more to create a Slime stack Can call up more to make a King slime ''Dragon Quest Monsters '' ''Dragon Quest Monsters 2 '' ''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Torneko no Daibouken: Fushigi no Dungeon Torneko: The Last Hope Torneko no Daibouken 3: Fushigi no Dungeon Shounen Yangus to Fushigi no Dungeon Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road II Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime In Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime, the slimes are the peaceful inhabitants of the town of Boingburg. At the beginning of the game, all of the slimes, save Rocket, have been captured by the Plob and Rocket needs to save all 100 slimes, from Swotsy to Orichlslime. The Plob also placed iron balls that can only be removed when a certain number of slimes have been rescued. Also, some slimes can fight along with Rocket in the Schleiman Tank which may help a lot. Each slime rescued will send a letter to Rocket containing an item or alchemy recipe. Kenshin Dragon Quest: Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken Dragon Quest Swords Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Itadaki Street DS Fortune Street ''Mario Sport Mix Slime can be Unlocked by 28 Matches in a Sport Or Slime misson at Flower Cup. Notable Slimes *Rocket - the heroic slime the player uses in Rocket Slime. *Slival - arch-rival of Rocket and anti-hero in the storyline of Rocket Slime. *Gome-chan - Friend of Dai in the Dragon Quest manga, Dragon Quest Dai no Daiboken *Hammer - Is the main silme in the Slimopolis and is the main and strongest silme there. If you manage to beat him the owner of the Slimopolis, Sledge, lets you have his other slime, Goober *Slib - The first monster you receive in the game. Slib is the only monster to have Hotblooded as his default nature. *Slash - The first monster you recieve after the events in the Well. Also notable for having a default Hotblooded nature. Related Enemies *Dark Slime *Metal Slime *She-Slime *Slime stack *King slime See Also *Slime (Class) Trivia *Unlike his contemporaries, longtime Nintendo Power staff writer (and current Nintendo of America localization manager) Alan Averill never had a photo of him printed in the magazine; instead, he was represented by a plush Slime doll. *The internet MMORPG Kingdom of Loathing has a monster called Irritating Series of Random Encounters which is a group of 8 slimes. It is a reference to the random encounters of most RPG games. *In an interview, series creator Yūji Horii revealed that his inspiration for this enemy was some "slime-looking enemy" (possibly the creeping crudhttp://www.gamespot.com/features/tenspot_monsters/page8.html) from the Wizardry series.http://www.joystiq.com/2010/07/10/yuji-horii-explains-the-dragon-quest-slimes-origin *An enemy character called the "Slime" is also featured in the Namco arcade game The Tower of Druaga, which predates the original Dragon Quest by two years. Also, in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, an enemy called Slime appears. Instead of boasting the famous blue color, it instead appears as a greenish-orange version of the popular slime and more resembles an onion. *The Slime is the first monster family in the games that you fight. Mottle Slimes are one of the first enemies encountered in DQ VI, however. *A Slime appears as a playable character in Mario Sports Mix. It has 3 different costumes, Normal, She-Slime, and Metal Slime. Gallery SLIME - DW1,2,3,4 - NES.png|Dragon Warrior I + II + III + IV NES SLIME GBC.gif|Dragon Warrior 1 + 2 (GBC) SLIME - DQ3 - SNES.png|Dragon Warrior III (SNES) DW3SLIME.gif|Dragon Warrior III (GBC) DQ4SLIMEDS.png|Dragon Quest IV (DS) Image:Slime.gif|''Dragon Quest V'' DQ5SLIMEDS.png|Dragon Quest V (DS) Image:Slime2.gif|''Dragon Quest VI'' Image:Slimelv8.gif|''Dragon Quest VII'' SLIME - DQ8.png|Dragon Quest VIII (PS2) DQ9SLIME.png|Dragon Quest IX (DS) DQMSLIME.png|Dragon Warrior Monsters (GBC) dqm12_slime.gif|Dragon Quest Monsters 1 + 2 (PS1) Slime SNES.png|Dragon Quest I + II (SNES) ja:スライム Category:Enemies Category:Dragon Quest I enemies Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest III enemies Category:Dragon Quest IV enemies Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Swords enemies *